Dance with me
by Miss Rena
Summary: El baile estaba muy cerca, gracias a Luna tendrìa que practicar y desempolvar su traje de gala. A lo mejor, necesitaba de un buen maestro para animar las cosas. ONE SHOT Drarry *Reto Halloween*


Hi~  
Rena presentando a ultimo momento un fic de tematica Halloweenense (?) xD OH YEAH! *-*

Este fic ha salido de la nada, tan sòlo queria divertirme un rato pero unas horas previas a Halloween no bastaron para que quedara armada. Pensaba hacerlo como drabble, pero es simplemente IMPOSIBLE para mì hacer un fic corto. x.x  
Espero q les guste!

**

* * *

**

Dance with me

* * *

Luna tenía la culpa.

Harry siempre había pensado que la cosas extrañas que proponía su amiga de cabellos blancos, tenían origen en su hogar, más precisamente de su padre y las noticias que éste se encargaba de divulgar en su propia publicación mágica.

Nadie más tuvo la brillante idea que organizar un festival honrando aquella fecha que se festejaba universalmente. La noche de Hallowen, sería celebrada como todos los años. Sin embargo, lo que se conocía como una cena informal y con mucha diversión, se transformaría en un elegante baile y de concurrencia obligatoria.

¿Quién había tenido la buena idea? Nada más y nada menos que la señorita Lovegood.

A todas las estudiantes femeninas les había parecido encantadora la idea de Luna. Muchas de ellas habían estado esperando con ansias una ocasión que les permitiese encontrar una pareja y llevar un traje impecable que lucir. El baile en conmemoración al Torneo de los Tres Magos había dejado una buena impresión que hizo desearse nuevamente. Y por supuesto, la directora McGonagall lo aprobó como una excelente excusa para subir los ánimos en la mayoría de los rostros juveniles.

A Albus siempre le había gustado ver a Hogwarts abierta a nuevas experiencias y radiante de alegría. Junto a ella, era un gusto que compartían.

- De acuerdo señorita Lovegood, dejo en sus manos los detalles y espero que consiga colaboración de sus amigos – Apenas hubo pronunciado 'amigos', los ojos chispeantes de Luna se apuntaron hacia tres de sus compañeros más cercanos, que merecían esa calificación. Pero le fue innecesario a la directora, perseguir su mirada. Con un asentimiento leve antes de irse, volteó hacia una mesa en especial. – Se los encargo.

Aquellas tres figuras se encogieron de hombros casi instantáneamente y sonrieron, Hermione más sincera que los demás. A esas alturas, estaban acostumbrados a que la buena suerte los acechara.

*

- Harry, recuérdame como nos metimos en esto… - Ron habló fastidiado, mientras su amigo repartía pergaminos llenos de colores vistosos y ponía buena cara frente a todas las jovencitas de años menores.

- Bueno, creo que Luna tuvo una buena idea para animar el ambiente triste y melancólico de los estudiantes. Hermione se tomó el favor de organizar los detalles decorativos en el gran salón y como los caballeros que somos accedimos a repartir estas invitaciones. – Ron parecía indignarse más – Deberíamos estar contentos que Luna nos considere sus amigos.

- Así es – bufó el pelirrojo.- Porque con estos amigos, ¿quién quiere enemigos, no? – Miró a Harry y ambos optaron por reír.

A ninguno le desagradaba la idea de hacer un festejo, todo lo contrario. Ellos también pensaban que aquello resultaba una forma de quitar el cansancio antes de comenzar la semana de exámenes. Solamente había una gran molestia con el asunto: ausentarse en las prácticas de Quidditch. Porque no se resumía en repartir pergaminos o pegar carteles, sino realizar la mano de obra siguiendo indicaciones técnicas y femeninas de sus amigas.

Por otra parte, con el correr de los días notaron que sus esfuerzos daban frutos. Podían ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros y conocidos en pareja o algunos todavía intentando buscarla. Para ellos no era una preocupación conseguir de una acompañante. Ron salía con Hermione y Harry ya le había insinuado a Ginny su tácita invitación. Un problema menos.

De pronto, el trabajo se fue separando, y a cada uno se le asigno una tarea diferente.

Harry continuaba con la publicación de las invitaciones, pero Ron tuvo encima la tediosa labor de ser el conejillo de indias para las jóvenes a la hora de buscar la vestimenta adecuada conforme al concurso de medianoche. Después de enterarse, Harry agradecía mentalmente su fortuna.

En esos días, además de asignar a su reemplazo como Capitán y otro como su Guardián, se entretuvo husmeando las parejas que comenzaban a formarse y que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Porque nadie parecía darle importancia a qué casa perteneciera o qué pasado hubiera tenido, haciendo alusión terminantemente a Slytherin. Cuyos estudiantes del último año, en su mayoría aceptados a duras penas por su directora, formaban pareja sin discriminación alguna con miembros de otras casas.

Tampoco era su única preocupación. Con perspicacia no pudo evitar notar detalles sobre aquellas personas que caminaban acompañadas. Claramente muchos eran chicos y chicas, hablando animadamente o cruzando miradas tímidas. Sin embargo, al observar con más detenimiento, le parecía extraño ver a jóvenes del mismo bando paseando juntos. Sí, a eso se refería. Hombres sonrojados por el comentario de otros hombres y mujeres más cariñosas entre ellas. Quizás es de naturaleza femenina ser más amistosa y tocarse el pelo con confianza, pero eso entre dos chicos… ¡era absurdo!

No tenía motivos para pasarlo por alto, después de todo no había ninguna norma que prohibiese ese tipo de relaciones, ¿o si?

- ¡Draco! ¿Te enteraste del baile? – Lo sacó de sus cavilaciones una pregunta proveniente de los labios de una joven, que vociferaba alegremente estar tomada del brazo del susodicho, asegurándose de dejar muertas de envidia a más de una. – Ya sabes con quién vas a ir ¿verdad?

- No pienso en ello. No me interesa – respondió ignorando a Pansy.

- Pues deberías comenzar a prestarle atención Malfoy – En su dirección, Harry abanicó la mano abruptamente, mostrándole un sobre negro con retoques en naranja. – Todos estamos obligados a concurrir – sonrío.

Después de la batalla con Lord Voldemort, casi estaba seguro de conocer a Malfoy completamente. Era un cobarde por sobretodo y a pesar de su presuntuosa apariencia y su orgullo hasta las nubes, no tenía nada para hacerse temer. Tal vez lo odiaba pero lo mejor era no prestarle atención y tratarlo como uno más.

- Potter… - De mala gana le arrebató la invitación, desafiando con la mirada a esa sonrisa tonta que Harry entregaba al aceptar su sobre. Pansy, expectante a su discusión, tan sólo se arrimó más a Draco, fingiendo estar asustada y mezquina ante un Griffindor. Ambos se fueron de inmediato.

*

El antedía llego demasiado rápido para los organizadores del festival. Sentían que aún faltaban muchas cosas para hacer… aunque finalmente llegaban a la conclusión satisfactoria de "La magia hace maravillas"

En el dormitorio de varones, tanto Ron como Harry se inquietaban por la formalidad del asunto. El moreno, un poco más relajado gracias a la experiencia en cuarto año. El pelirrojo en cambio, recordaba siquiera tocar la pista de baile o mucho menos hablar. Lo que si recordaba a la perfección era los celos que Krum despertaba al pavonearse por ahí, mostrándose con Hermione. Ahora que era su novia, quería que la noche sea perfecta o que no presentara equivocaciones por parte suya, como por ejemplo, llevar el mismo atuendo que en aquel baile.

- Harry… - quería pedir ayuda.

- ¡Vamos Ron! No creo que sea difícil el baile… además estarás con Hermione, ten confianza – Lo sacudió apenas y sonrió animado. – Todavía recuerdas el baile con la profesora McGonagall, ¿verdad? – Soltó una carcajada pensando en cortar el ambiente preocupado. Sin embargo, su amigo empalideció con el comentario con el recuerdo.

- Ahora es directora… - pausó reflexionando sin creerselo – ¡Harry! – torció una mueca rara al sentir una electricidad recorriendo su espalda. - ¡Bailé con la directora!

Harry rió dificultoso por su expresión. Al parecer, había sido una broma de mal gusto. – Lo siento.

- No, no es eso. – volvió a su compostura – En realidad no recuerdo mucho las lecciones, y mucho menos sé qué ponerme para el baile ¡No pienso usar ese vestido de nuevo! – Lo presionó de los hombros desesperado – ¡Harry! Ayudame…

Un golpe en su puerta y Neville entró para avisarles que era la hora de cenar. Harry expandió su sonrisa, frente a él tenia un buen maestro.

*

Al día siguiente, los pasillos se llenaron de murmullos y ráfagas de caminatas sin rumbo. Barullos por doquier y no había labios que no pronunciaran en cada oración la palabra "baile".

Luna, Hermione y Ginny se alegraban enormemente por tener a todo el castillo hablando de sus arreglos o detalles con el tema de "La noche de Hallowen". Muchas reían con los fantasmas que jugaban bromas, o las pinturas desarregladas, los garabatos bañadas en tinta roja o algún hechizo casero que formara parejas al instante.

- ¡Bien hecho chicas! Nos felicito por el buen trabajo – Muy responsable, Granger se encontraba más que satisfecha con la buena labor realizada. Ensanchó más sus labios, le daría a Ron una linda recompensa por su ayuda. Luna y Ginny también se animaron y agradecieron aportar algo de humor a Hogwarts.

.

La ultima materia de la tarde hizo desear a los estudiantes con más ansias la llegada del anochecer. Hasta la profesora de adivinación podía predecir con seguridad que ese día nadie la escucharía por más fuerte que hablase. No tuvo otra que aligerar la clase y desearles suerte a todos sus estudiantes que rindieran el examen la semana entrante.

- Gracias chicos… - susurró la castaña de rizos casi al finalizar la hora. – Sin ustedes no podríamos haberlo hecho – Entendió el cansancio de ambos jóvenes en la semana, esperaba que esa noche les fuera retribuida.

- Nos gusta ayudar – se sinceró Ron a su pesar. – Mientras todo valga la pena…

- Cuenta con nosotros siempre… ¡somos un equipo! – Harry apiló sus libros sobre el escritorio al mismo tiempo que continuaba escuchando a su amiga. No pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia una mesa alborotada, donde Pansy era dueña del drama. - ¿Saben que pasa? – Interrumpiendo las miradas dulces de ambos, los obligo a contestarle.

- Sí – Hermione optó por juntar sus libros también. – Draco decidió invitar al baile a otra chica sin contárselo a Parkinson. Creo que monta un espectáculo exagerado, apuesto a que hay más chicos disponibles… - Recalcó el pensamiento que ambos chicos se dedicaron a mirar, descubriendo detrás de la muchacha a Blaise intentando consolarla.. – ¡como Zabini!

- Me pregunto quién será… - inconscientemente Harry habló en voz alta.

- Pues ya sabes el horario de entrada. Llega puntual – acentuó su mirada en el rostro del pelirrojo – y sabrás quién lo acompañara. – Terminó de abrasar sus libros y se fue junto a una despedida animada – Nos vemos más tarde.

.

La sala común de los Griffindor era una fiesta desde temprano. Los muchachos tardaban menos tiempo en arreglarse pero mucho más tiempo pensando sus reacciones y las palabras correctas que debían utilizar frente a sus citas. Muchos, estaban fuera de sus dormitorios esperando en el recibidor a sus compañeras desde temprano. Las chicas, por otro lado, querían lucir extremadamente perfectas y pasaban más tiempo cuidando su estética. Las palabras delicadas las llevaban por educación.

Cuando bajaron a sus respectivas salas, se escucharon muchas admiraciones y sorpresas. Hermione y Ginny lucían estupendas. El vestido de la castaña era largo y sin mangas, contrario al que la pelirroja mostraba, luciendo sus esbeltas piernas en un vestido corto pero elegante. Una con el pelo recogido y otra con el pelo resbalando por sus hombros.

- Se ven… geniales. – Anonadado, el mayor de los Weasley no supo bien como reaccionar.

- Están muy lindas las dos – Lo ayudó el moreno, viendo algo tímido a la menor. – Es hora de irse.- Miró a Ron rápidamente, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que él. Extendió su brazo y sonrió esperando que las damas entendieran sus invitaciones.

.

- ¡Están aquí! – Más entusiasmada que cualquiera de las chicas, con una mano Luna saludó a sus invitados y participes principales del festejo. – Me alegra que vinieran.

- No tienes que decirlo. Nos alegra haber ayudado – Harry volvió a hablar primero. No pudiendo quitar sus ojos del extraño vestido que lucía su amiga, tenía plumas y su pelo recogido con un artefacto que brillaba imposible de ignorar.

- Buenas noches… - Se acercó Minerva a saludarlos, vestida más formal de acuerdo a la situación. – Entonces Potter, Granger y ambos Weasley confirman su asistencia. – Tomó nota de los presentes y les advirtió no armar más revuelo del necesario. – Espero que disfruten esta noche especial.

- Luna ¿no vienes? – Ginny se miró molesta por no encontrar a alguien, y un angustiada al no saber que la organizadora de tal evento no participase de la diversión.

- Oh… no, estoy bien así. – Con voz tierna y tranquilizante les explico el itinerario de esa noche y que ella lo disfrutaría a su modo, consiguiendo que todos se sientan bien. Pero de la misma forma los empujó hacia el gran salón comedor.

Una vez dentro, la exquisita decoración aún relucía mucho más viva y ponía de buen humor a quien lo mirara. Se dirigieron a su mesa, donde las butacas fueron reemplazadas por sillones cómodos, y no dejaron de asombrase con los accesorios que hacían de esa fiesta algo formal y de temática siniestra. Varias fuentes de mesa desbordando líquido rojo o calabazas escalofriantes riéndose al menor tacto. Calaveras y huesos se movían produciendo una música agradable, mientras la cena daba comienzo.

Así poco a poco se llenó el ambiente y las voces se hicieron más concurridas. La comida era de apreciar y todo parecía marchar estupendo. Unos minutos más tarde empezaron a entrar estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin. Uno a uno desfilaban junto a sus compañeras y se ubicaban en su mesa respectiva, aunque el festejo no ameritaba respetar sus lugares.

Dejaron de hablar fuerte y comenzaron a murmurar cuando vieron entrar a Malfoy, del brazo de una chica de baja estatura, de cabellera rubia y con un vestido, a disgusto de las mujeres, demasiado bonito.

Harry concentró toda su atención en descubrir a la joven que rara vez recordaba haber visto – ¿Quién es?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Ginny tampoco dejaba de mirar a la muchacha, molesta como si le hubieran arrebatado el último vestido en una tienda de barata. – Es Astoria, va a mi clase. Creo que su hermana es compañera de Malfoy. – pausó más molesta de no encontrar a una persona y no pudiendo evitar sus ansias terminó por soltarlo. - ¿Han visto a Neville?

- No, pensé que había salido temprano. ¿Pasa algo? – Ron se apresuró a contestarle y sugirió a Hermione ir por algo de bebidas a la fuente más grande del salón. Fingiendo inútilmente escuchar las excusas de su hermana, quien quería agradecerle a su amigo por ayudarla en sus clases de Herbología.

- Ya aparecerá – Harry seguía con los ojos fijos sobre otra pareja y haciendo preguntas qué tenía la muchacha para atraer la atención de Malfoy. Desvió sus ojos por un momento y alcanzó a ver a Neville, hablando con Luna y riéndose de algún chiste a su parecer. – Mira… - Estaba a punto de responderle a Ginny, pero ésta lo interrumpió molesta por algo y le propuso invitarla a bailar.

La noche, además de ser la señorita Lovegood anfitriona, era el centro de atención para cualquiera q la viese. Sin duda, reemplazar su prendedor brillante por una calabaza gigante en la cabeza era una excelente forma de no pasar inadvertida. Ella era la encargada de dar comienzo al concurso de baile y hacer las presentaciones y agradecimientos en voz alta. Así era como las horas se consumían con mucha diversión y faltaba menos de dos horas para que la medianoche llegara.

Ron y Hermione se habían dado por perdidos e ir con Ginny no había sido la mejor opción para pasarla bien. La pelirroja actuaba extraña y al momento de bailar no pudo divertirse como imaginaba. Fue esta quien se ofreció a traer hidromiel y aún no regresaba. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás no era un buen bailarín después de todo.

Por lo pronto, no tuvo otra distracción que espiar a los demás. Muchos riendo y disfrutando a tiempo completo de la noche. Otros coqueteando con chicas que no fueran su pareja o simplemente con una charla amena entre amigos. Fijo su vista sobre la mesa de las serpientes y halló al rubio besuquenadose con aquella chica nueva para él. No le importaba, pero le picaba la envidia de saber que hasta una persona como Draco podía pasarla mucho mejor que otros. Deslizó su mirada unos asientos más al costado y lo hizo sonreír ver la mirada asesina de Pansy sobre Malfoy y su acompañante.

Estaba apunto de aburrirse más, sino fuera porque Luna dio otro anuncio que merecía la pena ser escuchado.

"Damas y caballeros, a partir de esta hora doy comienzo a la informalidad en este festival. Pronto se les repartirá disfraces e instrumentos para hacer dar rienda libre a su felicidad. Pásenla lo mejor que puedan y a la medianoche se elegirá a la bruja y al mago más populares… Junto a otro invitado. Por favor, recuerden no excederse con la bebida" La ultima frase tuvo que repetirse ante el enorme revuelo y las revoltosas voces que regocijaban de alegría.

Ni bien Harry dejó de escucharla, una mujer parecida a Tonks le ofreció su vestimenta, unos antifaces y unos objetos ruidosos como cascabeles. Todos parecían ansiosos por ponérselos, así que decidió intentar.

La música siguió siendo similar a vals y no había forma que tocara una banda de rock como en aquella ocasión años atrás. Dejó de esperar a Ginebra y prefirió cambiar de lugar.

Tomó un par de copas de wisky de fuego, que comenzó a ofrecerse a modo sorpresa de la noche. Parecía mejorar su humor y quizá buscar otra compañía, al menos para poder charlar. Buscó entre las mesas, pero ya no había nadie sentado. Todos se paraban a tomar bebidas o bailar sin ritmo. Siguió buscando con la mirada qué hacer… hasta que se topó con un Malfoy solitario, tomando algo refrescante y con la seguridad de estar rabiando.

Sorbió su copa por completo y se deseó a si mismo buena suerte.

- Malfoy – El joven de cabellera rubia miraba concentrado el techo y movió sigilosamente sus pupilas al oír a Potter acercándose para tomar asiento al lado suyo. – Veo que la estas pasando bien.

- Cierra el pico ¿quieres? – Acomodo su cabeza bien para visualizarlo mejor, vistiendo esas ropas andrajosas y festivas. Mientras que con su mano derecha removía la copa de whisky. – Se nota que la comadreja menor huyó de tu popularidad también.

- ¿Y que hay con Astoria? ¿Es inmune a tu magnetismo con las mujeres? – Sabía que se estaba pasando del límite cuando las cejas de Malfoy se arrugaron en dirección a su rostro. ¡Era su culpa por comenzar aquella discusión!

- Al contrario, creo que se dio cuenta que soy demasiado para ella. Ya sabes, con una sola no basta. – Refutó a modo de juego y sorbió el líquido de la copa de un solo trago. – Lo que si es raro, es encontrarte sin tu séquito de salvadores. – Haciendo referencia a Hermione y Ron.

Pasaron los minutos y la conversación continuó incorporando más palabras. A pesar de que ambos sabían que se odiaban y tenían unas diferencias abismales, por esa noche plantearon una tregua invisible. ¡Valía todo y tenían permitido olvidar quienes eran! Sin darse cuenta comenzaban a hablar de sus compañeros y las materias que aún les faltaba estudiar. Inclusive Harry se animó a preguntarle cuál había sido la razón de plantar a Pansy Parkinson.

Al parecer el tipo de chicas que prefería Draco eran aquellas que sabían guardar silencio y darle el merecido espacio para sus altanerías. No le iba ni el dulzor ni las flores, así que nadie debía esperar mucho de él. En cambio Harry pensaba opuesto a Malfoy y quería una chica que hablara de sus sentimientos, sincera y cariñosa. Se regañaba internamente por no retener a Ginny en la pista de baile. Quizás ahora mismo tendría alguien para hacer algo más que hablar.

- Hablando de ella – el rubio se preguntó por Pansy y enseguida la descubrió en una mesa a lo lejos, charlando con confianza con una chica de Hufflepuff. Una visión como fantasma hizo acto de aparición frente a ambos jóvenes y les interrumpió la vista de su objetivo, al mismo tiempo que le ofreció más copas ardientes. - ¿Por qué no estará bailando?

- Esta muy a gusto charlando con una amiga, es lo que nosotros también estamos haciendo ¿o no? – Por los ojos afilados de Malfoy, el moreno deseó morderse la lengua y volteó a otro lado tontamente, buscando algo más interesante. Pero no sentía el menor cambio en la mirada a su lado, comenzaba a ponerlo incómodo saber que los ojos grises seguían enfocados en su persona y no en Pansy. Giró sus ojos intentando verla, causándole una sorpresa que no imaginaba ni remotamente.

- No me digas que… -

Draco se pregunto porqué Potter parecía ido. Y al segundo siguiente supo la razón. Su compañera y por poco amante, estaba besándose con la chica bonita que pensaban era su amiga. Harry sintió como si un baldazo de agua le cayera del cielo y de pronto la luz sagrada lo iluminara. Esas horas parado en los pasillos con el objeto de repartir invitaciones y pergaminos, si le habían servido para abrir su mente a la perceptibilidad. ¡No estaba alucinando! Ese tipo de cosas, al igual que en el mundo muggle también podía suceder.

Ambos jóvenes, casi al unísono se mordieron los labios y deslizaron su mirada hacia la gente que se alborotaba en el centro del comedor para bailar. Trataban de pasar en alto que aquello había ocurrido. El ojiverde se puso en los zapatos del rubio e imaginó lo chocante que podría ser ver a una amiga tan cercana, que tal vez había tenido la desfachatez de rechazar, ahora bateando para el otro lado. Si sucediese con Hermione, seguro sabría que el mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

- No hables. – Adivinando las intenciones del niño-que-vio a su amiga besándose y a punto de consolarlo. Lo detuvo para hacerle notar lo que aparentemente pasaba a su alrededor. – Potter, dejemos el asunto.

- ¿Qué? – Cuando resiguió la mano de Malfoy, entendió a que se refería. Se quedó perplejo. Todas las personas cubiertas de lucecillas coloridas en sus rostros, bailando en pareja o haciendo el ridículo frente a todos. No sólo se saltaban la regla de "Beber con moderación" sino que cada uno danzaba como si estuviera bajo una capa invisible y no supieran que el resto podía verlos tranquilamente.

La situación dibujaba desde varias parejas bailando cariñosamente, alocadamente o charlando en medio de la pista, hasta tórtolos inseparables conformado por dos hombres. Morían de risa el resto y daban cuenta como si fuera lo normal. No sabían porque el prejuicio se las agarraba con los varones, las mujeres sin pareja bailaban con sus otras amigas. Aunque no significaba lo mismo viniendo del publico masculino.

- ¿Crees que estamos en una fiesta equivocada? – La voz confundida de Draco aún resultaba enojada por todo lo que la maldita noche le habia deparado. Comenzando con el lloriqueo de Pansy en la mañana hasta terminar sentado al lado de Potter y sin cita.

- No, Luna sigue repartiendo regalos en la entrada… y al menos sé que tú también lo ves. – Luego de reflexionarlo un poco, sonrió incrédulo. Sujetó con firmeza su copa y de un trago delicioso permitió sobrepasarse con la bebida y dejó que le impregnara ese matiz rosa en las mejillas. ¡Era increíble como se había engañado a si mismo! – Jaja, y pensar que Ginny me dio la espalda por no bailar bien. Ahora todos bailan con quien quieren y encima es como si ninguno hubiera tomado alguna lección ó la cabeza contra la pared y sintió que al menos fuera quien fuese lo invitara o viceversa a bailar.

- Bueno, yo no cumplí con el trato de sacarla a bailar y por eso decidió ir a devolver su vestido. – Imitó al moreno y se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el rostro de Potter. Mientras parecía como si éste cerrara los parpados esperando algo. Draco descubrió el tono carmesí en sus pómulos y olvidando por completo si estaba bien quedarse quieto y conservar su imagen petulante. Se paró tirando hacia un costado el disfraz que le habían entregado. - Potter… ¿bailas conmigo?

Los oídos de Harry se abrieron como si la pregunta resonara igual a un eco dentro de su mente. - ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos de una sacudida y se sobresaltó nervioso.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Le sugirió la mano con confianza y le mostró que hablaba en serio, tomándolo de la muñeca. ¡Nadie hacia esperar a un Malfoy! Y obviamente nadie podía negarlo. – Dijiste que la comadreja te había rechazado ¿verdad? – Técnicamente arrastro a Potter hacia la pista y sin tiempo sostuvo su mano derecha y con la otra la ubico en su cintura. – Demuéstrale lo que sabes. – Sonrío irresistiblemente, obligándolo a ceder por el sí.

El moreno no terminaba por creérselo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado la situación? ¿No estaban hace un rato extinguiendo sus ideas sobre bailes gay? ¡¿Por qué diablos tenían que ser ellos los que bailaran juntos?!

La cabeza de Harry sentía explotar, pero lentamente se dejó hacer y pronto le fascinó el modo elegante de bailar del rubio. Mientras lo hacian, la voz de Draco parecía arrimarse más a sus orejas. Con tanto bullicio era casi imposible escucharse. Lo estremecían sus consejos y más al saber que algo extraño lo electrizaba por dentro cuando lo miraba o simplemente lo sujetaba más fuerte de las manos.

"Un, dos, tres" Intentaba que sus pensamientos se ocuparan en algo más sólido, y no en comparar las veces que Neville le había mostrado cómo bailar, distinta a la que Draco le detallaba en ese momento. Empezaba a sospechar que el sonrojo presente no era producto de su consumición líquida.

- Mirame Potter – Con la mirada molesta, le corrigió los errores que hallaba en cada paso.- Es importante demostrar confianza y transmitirle tranquilidad a la otra persona.

- Sí… - asintió levemente para retomar sus ánimos y no sentirse cohibido, concentrándose en que todo lo que sucedía era absolutamente normal.

Pronto la música cesó y pasó de ser más rítmica a una más lenta y romántica. Pensado para los jóvenes cansados de tanto zapatear el piso.

Los dos muchachos, se miraron lejanamente y coincidieron en separase. Harry no se movió del lugar, un poco con la solitaria idea de ser abandonado. El rubio al presentir ese gesto disconforme, bajó la cabeza agotado de continuar ese asunto patético. No es un baile completo hasta que se acaba la música.

- Esto es así. – Sin muestras de arrepentimiento, tomo ambas manos del Griffindor y las ubicó detrás de su cuello. Mientras él se aproximaba lo más posible a su cintura y la rodeaba con sus brazos. – Nunca olvides bailar al compás y no mostrarte nervioso. – Era exactamente lo que Draco llevaba a la práctica. Mirando fijamente a esas orbes esmeraldas y apaciguar la tentación de tocar esas mejillas calidas.

Harry se sentía en un sueño bizarro. Plagado de cosas que no podría comprender, y la mayor de todas ellas era el porqué había aceptado bailar con una persona como Malfoy. No sabía como contener esas ganas de acercar más sus rostros, y cerrar sus ojos para alcanzar a degustar el sabor de sus labios. ¡Estaba loco sin duda! El baile se había vuelto una maraña de parejas extrañas, ellos eran sólo una más.

- Admito que bailas bien Potter. Así que esto es todo lo que puedo enseñarte – Como si fuera un accidente, pudo percibir el sentido del tacto que el nombrado ponía a prueba en su pelo claro. Pensó que él mismo tenía una obsesión insana de querer saber la textura ese cabello rebelde y de esos labios rosas que se curvaban en una sonrisa tonta. – A menos que quieras algo más de mí.

"Qué sugerente" La vaga razón de solicitarle un beso simplemente rompía los limites de todo, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Quizas ahora mismo necesitaba una copa más que en cualquier otro momento de la noche. – De acuerdo. Esto es todo. – rió y al ver que la respuesta había dejado inconforme Draco, sujetó sus cabellos con ímpetu, obligándolo a besarse. Aunque claro, Harry ignoraba que eso no representaba precisamente una obligación.

Se fundieron en un beso que duró más de lo que esperaban. Sus bocas eran las que no aceptaban ser separadas de ese baile que realizaban y el gusto a wisky de fuego se sentía más caliente que antes. Un lujurioso beso que los arrastró en el pensamiento de perderse en alguna habitación, y continuar allí con un baile más movido. El heredero Malfoy estaba apunto de sugerirlo cuando alguien decidió tomar la iniciativa de interrumpirlos.

- Disculpen –

Los chicos se separan como repelidos por la gravitación y la miraron en un silencio incómodo. Luna, vistiendo su cabeza con la calabaza, ignoró por completo lo que había visto. Ella sentía que el aura de diversión también se sentía entre ellos, no había nada extraño en absoluto – Harry, toma – Le extendió un prendedor con un numero que cambiaba de color cada minuto. – ¡Ah! Malfoy este es el tuyo – sonrió risueña y se molestó en ponérselo. – Bueno, sigan bailando y recuerden votar a la pareja más popular. – Con tranquilidad caminó más lejos y se detuvo a comentarles algo. – Se ven bien juntos chicos.

Ninguno tenía nada para decir. Los ojos plateados del rubio tan sólo la calificaron de un perfil más delirantemente extraño, de lo que ya la consideraba. Tiró de la manga de Harry y le dijo que en su habitación tenía un espejo encantado donde podía ver cualquier estilo de baile. Proponiéndole practicar juntos a sabiendas que era imposible negársele.

El moreno no era tonto, pero sintió gran nostalgia al escuchar esas palabras. El espejo mágico de Blancanieves, tal vez podría preguntarle por qué estaba con Malfoy y no con Ginny esa noche. A cuestiones claras preguntas obvias. Quizás Luna ya le había contestado algo importante.

Después de todo…siempre se había caracterizado por decir verdades incómodas.

*

Horas más tarde, Pansy lucía una sonrisa alegre y al mismo tiempo siniestra. Tenía la seguridad de que su venganza estaba a punto de ser consumada. Nadie conocía su lado despechado, y haría que Draco fuera el primero en enterarse. Sabía que odiaba a Potter por sobre todas las cosas, y después de verlo bailar con el cuatrojos se prometió detestarlo aún más.

Su plan fue sencillo, sugirió masivamente y a la vez cuidadosa, votar a los números 51 y 79. Estaba segura que esos eran los de Draco y Harry. Tan sólo esperar a medianoche y podría ver en el escenario a la mejor pareja de la fiesta. Avergonzando al rubio a más no poder. ¡Eso recibía quien no tomaba en serio a Pansy Parkinson!

Luna se puso al habla y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más. – Damas y caballeros, surgió un inconveniente con la votación. Me temo que alguien mezclo y se llevó las cajas, así que durante la noche, cambiamos el concurso. En vez de ser una pareja, elegiremos a la "Reina Calabaza", quien tendrá el honor de decir unas palabras y ganarse esta poción de Felix Felicis. Estuvimos cuestionando a muchas personas y el resultado final sobresalió a la más conocida por todos. – Miró a Hermione que le alcanzaba un papel y mirando en dirección al público, con voz dulce nombre a la ganadora. – La señorita Pansy Parkinson.

La susodicha no sabía donde esconderse cuando una calabaza gigante se posó sobre su cabeza y cayo abruptamente, calzándola al instante. "Reina Calabaza" pensó inconscientemente y si no fuera porque traía la varita encima, ya le hubiera hecho un cruccio a Lovegood.

- Di algo Pansy… - el reflector se paró en ella, iluminándola segadoramente y lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de salir corriendo fue "¡Esto apesta!"

**- Feliz Halloween a todos ****– **

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **Antes que nada, perdòn si encontraron faltas y/o errores ortograficos. No tengo una beta a mano (?) XD mi beta no tiene internet y ando sufriendo. OMG! y lamento que no haya partes màs picantes (como a mi me gustan). Pienso que imagine este fic como una de las paginas màs dentro de mi otro fic "Scorpius". Imaginen q lo subi ayer a las 23:30 Dx

Gracias por leer~


End file.
